


Close Every Door To Me

by MaiKhiwi00



Category: Def Leppard, Hysteria: The Def Leppard Story (2001), Hysteria: The Def Leppard Story (2001) RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, Gay, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKhiwi00/pseuds/MaiKhiwi00
Summary: Si mi vida fuera importante,Preguntaría si viviré o moriré,Pero sé que las respuestas,Se hallan lejos de este mundo.
Relationships: Steve Clark/Lorelei Shellist, Steve Clark/Phil Collen
Kudos: 4





	Close Every Door To Me

_Porque se nos ha prometido  
una tierra solamente nuestra._

La brisa revolvió ligeramente sus mechones largos y rubios, en cuanto dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, suspiró expulsando el humo grisáceo, sacudiendo el cigarro en el brazo de la banca en la que se hallaba sentado. Enseguida lo llevó entre sus labios de nuevo, mientras que con las cejas fruncidas veía a su frente.

─ Steve, creemos que lo mejor para ti es que te tomes un tiempo fuera de la banda.

El nombrado alzó las cejas en falsa sorpresa, bajando la mirada y volviendo a sacudir su cigarro en el brazo mientras expulsaba de sus labios el humo gris. Llevaba una camisa y pantalones holgados de colores pasteles, como le gustaban. Quien había hablado anteriormente era uno de sus compañeros de banda y de sus mejores amigos, Joe.

Se hallaba sentado en una banca de madera vieja en frente de Steve, rodeado de varios árboles, y en vez de estar sobre concreto estaban sobre césped. Parecía un parque, pero en realidad era un tipo de cancha, aunque sí que era de grandes dimensiones. Ellos estaban en una de las cuatro esquinas de éste, bajo un tipo de kiosco que daba sombra.

No eran solamente ellos dos, sino que también se hallaban sus otros amigos, quienes también eran el resto que integraba a la banda llamada Def Leppard. Joe, al seguir esperando una respuesta por parte de Steve, aplaudió opacamente una vez mientras se dibujaba una mueca en su rostro.

En la misma banca, al lado del vocalista, se encontraba otro de sus amigos, Sav. Los enormes ojos azules de éste se encontraron con los verdes de Joe, y ambos con expresiones entre tristes y decepcionados simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Volvieron a desviar la mirada, pensativos.

Rick, el baterista, se encontraba al lado de Sav simplemente observando toda la situación en silencio con un gesto perdido en la nada. Steve suspiró nuevamente, sacudiendo su cigarro por una última vez antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y aplastarlo con la suela de su zapato. Miró serio a sus amigos. Todos le prestaban atención.

─ Sé que se preocupan por mí, no deberían pero sé que lo hacen, y estoy en desacuerdo al "tomarme un tiempo fuera de la banda", ─ hablaba decepcionado, dibujó comillas en el aire ─ Mientras todos ustedes aportan ideas y nuevo material para el siguiente álbum. No creo que sea justo.

Steve miraba exasperado a sus amigos, esperando que alguno de ellos diga algo. Sin embargo, los otros tres bajaron la mirada al césped como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sin decir nunca cosa alguna. Steve se reacomodó un mechón rubio tras su oreja. Parecía que cada vez era él quien menos aportaba a la banda, y no quería que fuera así.

─ Phil, necesitas ayudarme en esto, amigo. ─ rogó el de cabello largo al nombrado, quien estaba sentado a su lado en una misma banca ─ No quiero que me aparten de la banda.

La voz de Steve comenzó a quebrarse lentamente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, más se contuvo y tapó su boca con la palma de su mano. Phil le miró triste; para Steve él era su otra mitad en la guitarra, su mejor amigo, su "gemelo del infierno". Pero últimamente sentía que Phil era algo más especial que tan solo aquello.

_Porque no siempre las almas gemelas son pareja, a veces se esconden entre tus mejores amigos._

Phil sentía lo mismo con respecto a su compañero, pero ya no estaba muy seguro de si estar del lado de él o del lado de la banda. Sus ojos azules brillaban en tristeza y se reflejaban en los azules de Steve, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que pensaba el otro. A pesar de ser mejores amigos, y un poco más que eso.

─ Steve, pienso que lo único que te causa la banda es estrés, ─ comenzó a explicar Phil tranquilamente, nunca perdiendo contacto visual con su amigo ─ Y cuando estás estresado lo que haces es beber.

Una mueca de disgusto y de decepción se hizo paso en el bello rostro de Steve, teniendo una vaga idea de por dónde iba su amigo con lo que iba diciendo. Sus otros tres compañeros prestaban atención a todo lo que pasaba detalladamente, esperando que Phil logre hacer que el otro guitarrista reflexione.

─ Entonces, sí estoy de acuerdo en que te alejes de la banda. Tan sólo por un tiempo. ─ ladeó la cabeza en negación, le dolía decirle esto a su mejor amigo pero era por su bien.

Sav tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus largos rizos castaños se asentaban sobre sus hombros y sus enormes ojos azules denotaban curiosidad. Las gruesas cejas de Joe se elevaron en expectación, mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos; ambos de sus codos se hallaban sobre sus rodillas de manera que encorvó su espalda.

Rick no contaba con el gusto de acomodar sus brazos como alguno de sus otros dos amigos, debido a que sólo contaba con su brazo derecho. La manga izquierda de su playera yacía caída sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cual debería estar unido a un brazo. Hasta hace como seis años no creía haberlo perdido en un accidente automovilístico, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse al desbalance del peso de su cuerpo.

─ No lo puedo creer, ─ Steve comenzó a reír dolorosamente ─ No lo puedo creer, todos quieren sacarme de la banda. Lo entiendo, el problema soy yo. ─ sonrió tristemente, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos azules.

─ No, Steve, no es eso. Sólo es alejarte de la banda unos meses. ─ recalcaba Phil, alterado ─ No es para siempre.

─ Así es, ─ agregó Sav, los dos guitarristas rubios voltearon a ver al bajista ─ Jamás te sacaríamos de la banda, pero debes reflexionar sobre tus problemas con la bebida y...

Justo en esos momentos, Steve rodó los ojos en cansancio y enterró su rostro entre ambas palmas de sus manos. Sus largos mechones rubios cayeron hacia el frente. Sav dejó de decir lo que estaba explicando, y en cambio miró preocupado a Joe, quien estaba al lado de él.

─ Sí, Sav, ya sé que soy un adicto, un alcohólico, por eso es que estamos en este maldito centro de rehabilitación. ─ Steve restregó sus manos en su rostro ─ Bueno, yo estoy en rehabilitación. ─ corrigió e hizo énfasis en el "yo".

─ Sabes qué, no parece que estés enterado de ser un adicto, porque si lo supieras entonces estarías de acuerdo en alejarte de la banda por unos meses y descansar de aquello que te hace ser un alcohólico, ¿no crees?

Agregó Joe con tono fuerte; no molesto, pero ya estaba harto de que Steve no se preocupe por sí mismo. De hecho, todos ellos se preocupaban más por él de lo que él mismo hacía. ¿Por qué? Porque sentía que se merecía sufrir, tenía tantos traumas por culpa de su padre que Steve mismo se convenció de que no valía nada en la vida.

─ La banda me dio un único propósito, me dio algo que hacer para no sentirme inútil, ─ la voz del guitarrista se fue quebrando ─ Y ustedes me lo están arrebatando.

Finalmente una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Steve, pero ésta enseguida fue removida por una de sus manos y desapareció. Sus cuatro compañeros no sabían qué más decir. Se quedaron estupefactos, observando a uno de sus mejores amigos, pensando si lo que hacían era lo mejor para él.

Al pasar pocos segundos y no recibir ninguna otra respuesta, Steve se fastidió, suspiró cansadamente y se puso de pie fuera de la banca de mala gana. Enseguida comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el interior de las instalaciones. Después de todo, era un centro de rehabilitación, y el chiste era que reflexione sobre sus acciones.

_**Ciérrenme todas las puertas,  
Escóndanme de todo el mundo.** _

─ ¡Steve, hacemos esto por tu bien! ─ gritó Joe en la dirección a la que se fue el nombrado caminando.

Sin embargo, todos lo observaron irse pero nadie hizo nada. Pensaron que era mejor que reflexione por su cuenta, tarde o temprano notaría que la banda es la que ejerce presión sobre él y lo convierte en un adicto.

Según decía Steve, sólo tomaba alcohol para calmar sus nervios antes de un concierto o para celebrar, pero muy pronto se volvió un alcohólico y esto le impedía trabajar al cien por ciento. Poco a poco iba desmoronándose, y él no parecía preocuparse al respecto.

•

─ Phil, necesitas hablar con él. Eres el único al que escuchará. ─ mencionó el vocalista de cejas gruesas.

El nombrado suspiró amenazando con contestarle a su compañero, pero cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo alguien más le ganó y simplemente se mordió la lengua. Comenzó a morder sus uñas preocupado por su twin.

Todos estaban preocupados por el guitarrista, y todos querían ayudarle, pero si no se deja ayudar, ¿entonces cómo? Su amigo no merecía tratarse a sí mismo de esa forma.

─ ¿Por qué no contactamos a Lorelei? Quizá ella pueda hacer que Steve acepte tomarse un tiempo finalmente. ─ habló Rick, haciendo ademanes con su única mano.

─ ¿Estás loco? ─ dijo Phil con una mueca extraña ─ No podemos recurrir a Lorelei. Steve está en depresión por varias razones, y divorciarse de ella es una de las principales.

─ Además, ni siquiera creo que ella quiera ayudarnos. ─ explicó Sav, pensativo con una mano recargando su mentón ─ O ayudarlo a él.

Los cuatro se encontraban observando el césped de nuevo, pensando en su amigo y el futuro de la banda. Comenzaba la década de los noventas, y Def Leppard no empezaba muy bien que digamos.

Phil hablaría con él luego. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, pero se preocupaba lo suficiente por Steve como para intentar salvarlo aún.

─ Voy a hablar con Lorelei, ─ mencionó Joe, llamando la atención de todos ─ Cuando terminaron a ella no la vi muy convencida, por lo que quizá aún quiera darle una oportunidad a Steve.

─ Espero que no te equivoques, porque nos estamos quedando sin recursos para ayudarlo a salir del hoyo en el que está estancado.

Agregó Sav con cierto tono de preocupación por su amigo, no estando muy seguro de si ver a su ex-esposa ayudaría en algo al guitarrista de cabellera rubia larga. Rick asintió junto con el bajista, esperanzado de que su amigo se salve.

Por otro lado, Phil no estaba para nada seguro de esta idea. Sin embargo, decidió darla una oportunidad a la propuesta de Joe. A veces Steve era demasiado impredecible.

•

El hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se hallaba sentado en una mesa solo, tomando una taza de café; sus enormes ojeras resaltaban debajo de sus ojos azules sobre su tez blanca. Definitivamente a Steve no le iba tan bien en rehabilitación como sus compañeros creían que le iría. Todo con tal de ayudarlo, y parecía que nada más lo estaban empeorando.

Ya llevaba dos meses en el centro de rehabilitación. Dos meses sin saborear una sola gota de ese dulce veneno que le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas y del mundo.

Estaba a punto de romperse, de quebrarse, y haría cualquier cosa por beber lo más mínimo que pudiera de alcohol. Aunque recordemos que estaba en un centro de rehabilitación, aunque no era imposible que alguien meta de contrabando una botella.

─ Stephen Clark. ─ llamó uno de los que trabajaban en ese lugar, vistiendo ropas blancas. Steve miró en la dirección en la que fue llamado ─ Alguien vino a visitarle.

Gastó la última gota del café amargo y dejó la taza vacía ahí. Vestía ropas holgadas de colores pasteles, como siempre solía hacer. Ahora tenía ganas de un cigarrillo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón holgado mientras caminaba por todo el pasillo para salir al patio de las instalaciones.

Tenía aproximadamente tres semanas que no se veía con ninguno de sus amigos o familiares. _Ni que se preocupen tanto por mí_ , pensaba. ¿Quién vendría a visitarle después de todo?

Esa vez anterior nada más había venido la banda porque era la primera semana que Steve estaba aquí. Y además querían convencerlo de dejar la banda un tiempo.

Cuando salió a la cancha del lugar enseguida reconoció a la persona que le había venido a visitar. Bueno, en realidad eran dos personas que habían venido. Una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos avellanas y tez blanca se acercó a Steve.

Éste tragó un nudo de saliva al ver la cercanía de la mujer. Era Lorelei. Cuando su mano de ésta se acercó a su mejilla, Steve enseguida la apartó con su mano bruscamente.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Después de dejarme hace un año te apareces de nuevo. ─ decía el hombre de cabello largo dorado, mientras se restregaba sus manos en su cara ─ No entiendo.

─ Steve, lo siento, ─ habló la mujer, mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre la tela de su falda marrón ─ Sé que te dejé, pero podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Tú y yo, juntos. ─ sonrió débilmente.

─ ¿Es en serio? ─ rio incrédulamente Steve ─ Lorelei, te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba, pensé que lo hiciste porque yo no te merecía. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí de nuevo?

En eso, Steve distinguió quién era la otra persona que había venido junto con su ex-esposa. Phil estaba vistiendo una sport negra apretada y pantalón de mezclilla; en su rostro se reflejaba desacuerdo con haber traído a Lorelei al centro en el cual su mejor amigo se estaba recuperando.

─ Steve, nada más pensaba en verte una vez más y poder arreglarlo todo. ─ hablaba la mujer con suavidad y persuasión ─ Cuando salgas de rehabilitación en un mes pensé que podríamos vivir juntos de nuevo y entonces descansarías de la banda...

─ Espera, espera, espera. ─ Steve detuvo a su ex-esposa ─ No viniste por mí, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Steve estaban llenos de tristeza, decepción, traición. Miró a Phil, quien estaba de pie a unos metros detrás de Lorelei. Enseguida el otro guitarrista desvió la mirada, como si fuera culpable de algo, como si estuviera en desacuerdo con algo.

─ ¿Tú la trajiste? ─ gritó Steve a su amigo, pasando de largo a Lorelei y parándose en frente de su compañero ─ La trajiste para que me convenza de alejarme de la banda, ¿verdad?

─ Steve, por más que yo traté, ─ Phil se encogió de hombros y con tristeza explicaba a su amigo ─ Joe habló con Lorelei, yo no tuve nada que ver en todo esto.

─ ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ─ se sentía tan traicionado por su mejor amigo, que ya ni sabía qué sentir con respecto a él.

Ocho años de amistad a la basura.

Phil se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. Tragó un nudo de saliva y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Steve le miró confundido. _Él no es así_. Bajó la mirada, apretó sus labios en una mueca y luego suspiró, como si supiera la razón por la que Phil había venido. Lorelei se había quedado detrás de Steve, observando la escena entre los dos guitarristas.

_**Tapicen todas las ventanas,** _

─ Mierda. ─ murmuró el hombre de cabellera rubia, mientras se restregaba las manos en la cara. ─ Ven conmigo.

_**Y apaguen todas las luces.** _

Steve agarró la mano de su compañero y comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras lo arrastraba a él consigo. Phil estaba confundido por la acción de su amigo, pero aceptó seguirle. La mujer se quedó ahí de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Vio a los dos desaparecer dentro de las instalaciones del centro. Lorelei simplemente suspiró.

•

Después de unos minutos trotando aún agarrados de la mano, finalmente se detuvieron y Steve aflojó su agarre, dejando que su amigo tenga ahora sus dos manos libres. Estaban detrás de unas escaleras, casi no se veían a primera vista.

─ ¿Creíste que ella me convencería?

─ Claro que no, ─ contestó Phil con una risita ─ Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa de hace rato fue desapareciendo lentamente. Phil bajó la mirada y pasó su mano por su cabello rubio corto, casi al ras de su cabeza. Suspiró y volvió a mirar con una mueca a su amigo, quien estaba confundido.

─ Odio que seas más alto que yo. ─ comenzó a reír, definitivamente Steve le llevaba como diez centímetros de altura.

Éste también rió, achinando sus ojos azules de forma que casi ni se veía el color de éstos. Su sonrisa era grande y dejaba ver su blanca dentadura. Combinaba con su tez blanca, sus ojos del color del cielo y su cabello largo ondulado como si fuera oro. Ambos dejaron de reír, y se miraron el uno al otro.

─ Hablando en serio, ─ empezó Phil, tomando aire para continuar y sin perder contacto visual con su amigo ─ Steve, si la banda te causa estrés y es mucho peso sobre tus hombros, y es lo que te lleva a beber sin control... entonces deberías descansar unos meses, y no pensar la banda.

─ Phil, eso no es lo único. ─ el más alto de los dos rió, pero con dolor.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ arqueó sus cejas en confusión, esperando que su amigo se explique.

─ La banda es sólo una excusa, lo que en realidad me preocupa es lo que lleva consigo el estar en la banda. ─ recalcó haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

No se estaba dando a entender, Steve supo esto porque su amigo ladeó la cabeza, esperando a que se explique mejor. El más alto suspiró, colocó su índice y su pulgar en la unión de sus dos cejas, pensando. Abrió sus ojos y tomó aire. Phil esperaba pacientemente.

─ Escucha, ─ comenzó a hablar Steve, mientras negaba con la cabeza ─ Es lo que nos decía Mutt en un principio; primero es conseguir un hit, luego conseguir otro hit, después otro hit, y así, y así, hasta que llegamos a conseguir siete hits en un sólo álbum. _Hysteria_ , ¿cierto?

─ Sí, es verdad. ─ asintió su amigo de acuerdo con él; sin embargo, seguía sin entender cuál era su punto ─ ¿Entonces?

─ Entonces, ─ recalcó Steve ─ Cada vez Mutt desea que seamos mejores, lo mismo que me decía mi padre; parece que todos esperan que sea perfecto en todo pero simplemente es muy difícil mantenerse a la expectativas de los que te rodean. 

El otro guitarrista enseguida cambió su expresión a una combinada entre tristeza y comprensión. Conocía a su amigo de hace años, y aunque sabía de sus traumas, en esta ocasión Steve parecía hablar con tanta sinceridad.

─ Phil, incluso si consigues que un álbum sea perfecto, es imposible ignorar los moretones y fracasos que son tan claros en tu mente. Entonces sientes que no has tenido éxito, y lo único que quieres es alejarte de todo. ─ Steve suspiró; el alcohol pasó por su cabeza ─ Es imposible cumplir las expectativas de todos y mantenerse en la cima, sobre todo cuando lo único que hacen es criticarte.

El de cabello corto miraba con tanta sorpresa a su amigo. Comenzó a entender la crisis existencial de Steve. Toda su vida él fue exigido por su padre a ser el mejor, y cuando entra en Def Leppard su padre no estuvo muy contento. Sin embargo, eso obligó a Steve a esforzarse por ser aún mejor que antes. Pero con el paso de los años, notó lo difícil que era y empezó a deprimirse.

No a deprimirse por no ser el mejor, sino por las miradas de decepción que su familia y gente cercana le dirigía al enterarse de que él no era el mejor. Al saber que él no pudo cumplir las expectativas de los demás, se deprimió.

Le exigían más de lo que él podía y no lo apoyaban, en cambio, lo criticaban. Phil comenzó a entender esto luego de ocho años de conocer a su amigo. Tenía bastante peso sobre sus hombros y comenzaba a desmoronarse. El miedo lo dominaba, el miedo de nunca ser suficiente.

─ Lo que deberías hacer es callar las putas bocas de todos aquellos que te criticaron y no te apoyaron cuando lo necesitabas. ─ dijo muy serio su amigo, mientras el otro le miraba directamente.

─ Phil, ─ negaba con la cabeza el más alto ─ Ellos no están ahí, están aquí. ─ Steve llevó su dedo índice a su sien derecha y le dio golpecitos ─ Aquí adentro. Y por más que quiera jamás se callan.

_**Hagan conmigo lo que deseen,** _  
_**Ódienme, y ríanse de mí.** _

─ ¿Y qué tiene que ver el alcohol con todo esto entonces? No entiendo. ─ el de cabello corto arqueó sus cejas confundido.

─ No soy un alcohólico porque quiera o porque me encanta el alcohol, aunque sí me gusta. ─ explicaba Steve ─ Funciona como un tipo de anestesia, porque me tumba por las noches y hace que las voces dentro de mi cabeza hagan silencio.

_**Oscurece mis mañanas,** _  
_**Y tortura mis noches.** _

Ahí fue cuando Phil supo que los problemas de su mejor amigo eran mucho más grandes de lo que se imaginaba. Esto apuntaba al hecho de que el dinero no compra la felicidad. Porque todos ellos eran millonarios gracias al éxito de su álbum _Hysteria_ de hace tres años, pero Steve no era feliz.

─ Pero, hace ya como un mes que te encuentras limpio, ¿verdad? ─ cuestionó Phil, preocupado.

─ Sí, exactamente hace cinco semanas y tres días. ─ sonrió su amigo como si estuviera muriendo precisamente por el hecho de no haber bebido alcohol. 

No resistiría mucho más.

─ Vaya, hasta los días tienes contado, eh. ─ rió el de baja estatura, acariciando su cuero cabelludo rubio.

─ Eso me recomendaron hacer. Además, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí, que digamos.

Ambos sonrieron y tranquilamente soltaron unas risas ligeras, mientras se veían el uno al otro. Detrás de las escaleras, en el hueco de éstas, tiernamente se abrazaron y cada quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del contrario.

Para los dos había sido esto un momento crucial. Phil se había prometido a sí mismo ayudar a su amigo en todo lo que pudiera; Steve estaba tan agradecido de tener aún gente a su lado, incluso si sólo era una persona: Phil.

•

Durante el siguiente mes que estaría en el centro de rehabilitación, Phil fue a visitar a su amigo por lo mínimo dos veces a la semana. No quería hacerle sentir que se había olvidado de él o algo por el estilo. Y Steve siempre estuvo agradecido de este gentil acto por parte de su amigo.

Un día Phil llevó el juego Scrabble y los dos jugaron toda la tarde, otro día se la pasaron tocando guitarra, o sino simplemente se la pasaban platicando y recordando anécdotas graciosas de la banda. Sobre todo de Joe, a quien los dos guitarristas le hacían muchas bromas.

Para el último día de rehabilitación, obviamente Phil había ido a ver a Steve. Éste cargaba una mochila sobre uno de sus hombros, en el cual llevaba ropa, zapatos y accesorios personales, los cuales no eran muchos en realidad.

Ambos iban caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo principal del edificio, rodeados de otras personas, trabajadores y pacientes, que caminaban por ahí.

─ Gracias, Phil. ─ sonrió tiernamente su compañero.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ reía extrañado, no entendía porqué el agradecimiento.

─ Por todo. Por nunca abandonarme o decepcionarte de mí como otros lo hicieron.

Phil andaba sorprendido de aquellas palabras del otro guitarrista. Sabía que él no solía expresar sus sentimientos tan literalmente, y fue muy difícil lograr que Steve acepte su ayuda.

Él siempre veía por él mismo, y cuando se estancaba o necesitaba ayuda, le costaba mucho pedirla. Phil sonrió de forma sincera, esperaba que Steve esté salvado de sus demonios internos de una vez por todas.

─ De hecho, ─ miró al frente, haciendo que Steve también mire en esa dirección ─ No fui el único que tenía esperanza en ti de que superarías esto.

En eso, mientras llegaban a la puerta principal del centro de rehabilitación, se hallaban sus otros amigos y compañeros de la banda. Joe, Sav y Rick. Todos sonrieron en cuanto se encontraron, y Steve estaba muy contento de verles otra vez.

─ Creí que se habían olvidado de mí, malditos. ─ se rió, pasando una mano por su larga cabellera rubia.

─ ¿Cómo íbamos a olvidarnos de ti si eres nuestro mejor guitarrista? ─ dijo Joe bromeando, mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Steve.

─ ¡Hey! ¿Y yo estoy pintado o qué? ─ gritó Phil con falsa indignación, ya que él también era uno de los guitarristas de Def Leppard.

Todos rieron ante esto, y entre los cinco se dieron un gran abrazo, como si fueran una familia. Porque eso eran en realidad, una familia. Habían superado esto juntos, lo mismo que hacía seis años atrás cuando sucedió el accidente de Rick, en el cual perdió su brazo izquierdo.

─ Pero, ¿por qué no volvieron a venir a visitarme por casi un mes? Por eso creí que ya no les importaba, y se habían rendido conmigo. ─ a Steve le brillaron las lágrimas en los ojos al sólo mencionar aquello.

─ Steve, no es que no quisiéramos venir, sino que era mejor que no nos veas por un tiempo para que se te olvide el tema de la banda. ─ contestó Sav, tranquilamente como solía ser él ─ Pero nunca te olvidamos. 

─ Además, ─ habló Rick ─ Tienes que admitir que fue una gran sorpresa la que te acabas de llevar, eh. ─ se encogió de hombros y alzó su único brazo.

Cuatro de ellos, excepto Steve, asintieron con la cabeza sinceramente y con sonrisas plasmadas en el rostro. Phil le tocó el hombro a su amigo y le dirigió una mirada de orgullo.

─ Nunca te dejaremos solo, Steamin'.

Sabía que su amigo amaba ese apodo, el cual había sido puesto por Joe. Steve sonrió al ser llamado así. Una lágrima se hizo paso por su mejilla, pero no era una lágrima de tristeza sino una de felicidad. Por tener grandes amistades como estas que se preocupaban mucho por él.

Esa misma tarde fueron a un restaurante y pidieron pizzas para almorzar. Ninguno de ellos tomó cerveza o licor en honor a Steve, quien apenas había salido de rehabilitación y ellos no lo iban a tentar porque le tenían respeto, además de ser sus mejores amigos.

Al final lograron convencerlo de tomarse un tiempo fuera de la banda, con la condición de que ninguno de los cinco junte material o esté en el estudio para trabajar. Entonces sería parejo, ninguno de ellos tenía permitido poner un pie en el estudio o siquiera mencionar la banda. Sólo de esa forma Steve aceptó descansar del peso de la banda, y también les convenía a los otros. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sean seis meses de descanso.

Mientras platicaban entre risas y todo eso, Joe mencionó que haría una fiesta de Navidad, fecha que por cierto se acercaba a menos de un mes. Sería en su casa, y todos los miembros de la banda estaban invitados, incluso sus familias.

Steve pensó en su familia, más en su padre. Phil le mencionó que hacía tiempo que su mamá no veía a la mamá de Steve, entonces pensó que quizá no sería tan malo invitar a sus padres a casa de Joe. Después de todo, el vocalista ya los había invitado, quedaba a disposición de Steve decirle a su familia sobre la fiesta o no. Al final los invitó.

•

Tan pronto como pasa el tiempo, ya era la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre. Nochebuena y enseguida Navidad. Una pareja tocó en la puerta, la cual a los segundos fue abierta por Joe y los invitó a pasar. Su casa era de grandes dimensiones en el interior, casi del tamaño de una mansión. Era el vocalista de una banda muy famosa después de todo.

Los guió hacia el patio de atrás, el cual era aún más grande. Habían varias mesas sobre el césped y todo estaba decorado navideño, habiendo en el centro y llamando la atención un gran pino navideño con varias esferas de colores y una estrella dorada en su punta. Obviamente había una barra donde un barman servía tragos y cervezas.

La fiesta parecía ir bien, había música de ambiente y al menos habían asistido unas cien personas. La mayoría familia y amigos cercanos de la banda. Además de que Peter y Mutt, el mánager y el productor de la banda, también habían sido invitados junto con sus familias. Había un fotógrafo rondando de mesa en mesa tomando fotografías.

Steve se hallaba de pie contra una pared, tomando una piña colada sin alcohol, obviamente. Observó a su alrededor. Una que otra persona bailando, mientras que otros simplemente conversaban mientras tenían una bebida en manos. Tomó un sorbo de su piña colada, en eso vio a alguien acercársele.

─ Hijo, toma algo conmigo. Hace rato que no nos veíamos, eh.

Era el padre de Steve, quien traía en cada mano una cerveza recién abierta. Traía una sonrisa extraña detrás de su barba en forma de candado y las canas que se comenzaban a asomar encima de sus orejas. El guitarrista tragó un nudo de saliva.

─ Amable, padre. Pero ya estoy tomando algo. Gracias de todos modos. ─ Steve se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

─ No puede ser. ─ la expresión de su padre enseguida cambió, al igual que su tono de voz ─ Meses, casi años, que no nos vemos, que no me entero de tu vida, y cuando al fin nos vemos no quieres tomar una cerveza conmigo. ─ movió la cabeza en negación.

─ No, padre, no es eso. ─ Steve parpadeaba más rápido debido a los nervios; le tenía miedo a su padre por más suavidad con la que le hablara ─ Lo que pasa es que entré a rehabilitación, entonces...

A unos pocos metros lejos de donde se hallaba Steve y su padre, se hallaba Phil hablando con otras dos personas, cuando de repente por el rabillo del ojo vio a su compañero de guitarra hablando con alguien. Dirigió su mirada a ellos.

A pesar de no poder escuchar lo que estaban diciendo debido a la música y el murmullo de toda la gente, observó la escena. Notó cómo Steve tenía las cejas arqueadas y movía la cabeza en negación. Su padre le decía algo, como si lo animara a aceptar. En eso, Phil vio las dos cervezas en las manos del señor.

El padre de su amigo sabía que acababa de salir de rehabilitación, ¿qué estaba pensando al ofrecerle alcohol? Phil tenía confianza en que Steve no la aceptaría, pero se equivocó. Sin saber muy bien qué decían entre sí, miró cómo su amigo agarró la cerveza con su mano libre, dejó la piña colada en una mesa de por ahí y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza. Phil se enojó.

_**Ciérrenme todas las puertas,** _

─ Permítanme. ─ sonrió rápidamente a las personas con las que estaba hablando, quienes se miraron entre ellas confundidas.

Se hizo su camino entre otro grupo de personas, casi empujándolas, hasta que llegó a tanta cercanía que Steve y su padre notaron la presencia del otro guitarrista. Ambos le miraron llegar, y fue su compañero de guitarra quien se alegró de verle. Su padre no se alegró mucho, que digamos. Nunca le gustó que su hijo se llevara muy bien con Phil.

_**Mantengan a aquellos que amo lejos de mí.** _

─ Mucho tiempo, Sr. Clark. ─ saludó el de baja estatura al padre de su amigo, de manera cortés.

─ Cierto, cierto, jovencito. ─ rió ligeramente el señor ─ ¿No quieres una cerveza tú también? ─ preguntó con falsa preocupación.

─ Gracias, señor, pero paso. Hace años que dejé el alcohol. ─ sonrió Phil, viendo la cara sorprendida del señor barbón ─ De hecho, tú tampoco deberías tomar esto. ─ agarró la cerveza que se hallaba en las manos de Steve y la asentó en una mesa.

─ Hey, hey, hey, ─ gritaba el señor ─ Yo le di eso a mi hijo, y si yo se lo di está obligado a tomarlo conmigo. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle qué tomar y que no?

Steve estaba tan avergonzado, debido a que para esto observó a su alrededor y vio que varias personas ahora tenían su atención puesta en la pequeña riña que había comenzado entre su padre y Phil.

Quería ser tragado por la tierra. Y no era la primera vez que lo deseaba. Incluso Joe, el anfitrión de la fiesta, y su otros dos compañeros de banda estaban presentes entre los espectadores.

─ Escuche, ─ prosiguió el guitarrista de cabello corto, tranquilo ─ No quiero ningún problema, pero creo que usted debería tener por lo mínimo algo de conciencia al entregarle esa bebida a su hijo. Lo único que busco es que Steve esté bien, ¿usted no?

Cuando el padre de su amigo iba a hablar, ambos, Phil y el señor, observaron cómo Steve había agarrado la cerveza que hacía poco su amigo le arrebató de sus manos, y le dio un sorbo al líquido de la botella. La quijada de ambos cayó al ser testigos de esto. Sobre todo la de su amigo, quien pensó en lo tanto que habían pasado juntos, para nada al final.

─ Phil, padre, ─ Steve los miró a ambos por separado ─ Soy un adulto de treinta años en su pleno juicio. Sólo tomaré una cerveza, ya no beberé como lo hacía antes. ─ sonrió débilmente a su amigo.

─ ¡Ese es mi hijo! No me decepcionaste en todo, eh. ─ reía su padre mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros ligeramente.

El público que tenían también se emocionó, y así continuó la fiesta. Steve observó el rostro decepcionado de Phil desaparecer entre la multitud. Joe de igual forma negó con la cabeza, sus otros dos compañeros de banda le imitaron. 

Salvaron a su amigo una vez ya, pero no creían poder hacerlo una segunda, sobre todo cuando él era quien volvía a caer en aquel abismo. En realidad fue su padre quien le tentó, pero aún así, fue Steve el que volvió a caer. Por casi una enésima vez.

•

Phil salió furioso de la casa del vocalista, cada vez el ruido de la fiesta se hizo menos frente a sus oídos. Tras unos momentos, salió Steve detrás de él, casi corriendo. La música aumentó por un segundo y finalmente cesó cuando la puerta fue cerrada.

La luz de la luna era intensa, las estrellas infinitas.

─ ¡Espera, Phil, ¿por qué te vas?! La fiesta sigue. ─ tenía una cerveza en su mano.

─ Porque ya no aguanto verte más así. ─ contestó muy serio, aparte de decepcionado.

─ ¿Así cómo?

─ Cediendo ante todo lo que te imponga tu padre, Steve. No le pones límites y por eso él sigue jodiéndote la vida. Porque tú se lo permites.

Phil se acercó enojado a su amigo y clavó su dedo índice en el pecho del otro guitarrista, casi amenazándolo. Éste se limitó a observar detenidamente el dedo de su compañero, y arqueó sus cejas, hasta cierto punto confundido. 

─ A veces no te entiendo. Quieres detener las voces de tu cabeza pero no puedes. ¿Sabes por qué no puedes? ─ hizo una mueca y alejó su dedo del pecho de su amigo ─ Porque ni siquiera las has detenido en tu vida diaria.

Phil le había dado donde más le dolía. Los ojos de Steve estaban abiertos a más no poder, su quijada ligeramente caída de la sorpresa. Jamás había visto a su amigo ponerse tan _histérico_ como se encontraba en este preciso momento. El más alto bajó la mirada y se rascó su nuca, haciendo una mueca.

─ Trato de ayudarte, pero si no te dejas ayudar, ¿entonces cómo?

Phil negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras se encogía de hombros. Se alejó de su amigo dándose media vuelta, y se fue caminando sobre la calle. Steve pensó en volver a detenerle de que se vaya, pero ¿para qué? Exacto, ya no había una razón por la cual hacerlo.

Vio a Phil desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Steve comenzó a pensar que ya no tenía ningún motivo para vivir, ya no tenía sueños, ya no tenía esperanzas, ya no era feliz. Y la última persona que pensó que jamás le abandonaría, justo acababa de hacerlo.

Parecía que alejaba a aquellos que se preocupaban por él. Steve pasó una mano por toda su rubia cabellera mientras se maldecía a sí mismo, justo antes de entrar a la casa de Joe de nuevo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

_**Los niños del reino,** _  
_**Nunca están solos.** _

•

Negro. Todo lo que podía ver era de color negro.

Miedo. El único sentimiento que dominaba todo su cuerpo en el momento era esa horrible sensación que odiaba pero que siempre le acompañaba a donde quiera que esté.

Steve no podía moverse, quería, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se frustró, le ordenó a sus pies que se movieran, pero de nuevo no lo hicieron. Se miró a sí mismo; estaba completamente desnudo aunque no podía ver sus propios genitales.

En eso, una figura humanoide se apareció en frente de él. Parecía una sombra, y literalmente había salido de la misma plasta negra que servía de fondo. Achinó los ojos, en pocos segundos reconoció la figura.

Era su madre; sin embargo había algo raro en ella; la observó mejor y entonces notó que era la figura de su madre, con su cabello corto rizado y un vestido de flores. Pero no tenía rostro, tan solo una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja era lo que podía distinguirse como un rasgo humano.

─ Dicen que los primeros hijos siempre son los fallidos, ¿no es así, hijo? ─ la figura de su madre se rio malévolamente y desapareció como una sombra.

_**Sólo denme un número,** _

Steve estaba asustado de lo que había visto y escuchado. Pero entonces dudó, ¿en serio era él el peor hijo por ser el primero? ¿Fue como el conejillo de indias y cuando sus dos hermanos menores nacieron todo fue diferente?

Arqueó sus cejas en frustración, no quería tener ese tipo de pensamientos negativos, aunque parecían aquellos los únicos que ocupaban su mente los últimos días. Otra figura se apareció frente a él.

─ Todos deberíamos olvidarnos de ti y dejarte solo, ¿no crees, Steve? ─ era una sombra parecida a la de Joe, quien había hablado serio pero mantenía una sonrisa burlona. De igual forma que su madre, no se podían distinguir otros rasgos humanos en su rostro.

_**No me llamen por mi nombre,** _

─ Nadie de nosotros quería ayudarte, sólo lo hicimos porque nos diste pena. ─ agregó una sombra parecida a la de Sav, con otra sonrisa burlona y con forma humanoide.

_**Olviden todo sobre mí,** _

─ ¿De verdad creíste que éramos amigos? Ja, pobre idiota. ─ habló una sombra oscura parecida a la figura de Rick, también con un solo brazo, y se rio burlonamente.

_**Y déjenme caer.** _

Silencio. Steve ordenaba silencio dentro de su propia mente, y ni siquiera eso podía tener. Parecía haber perdido el control de sí mismo, estaba sollozando mientras con ambas manos se restregaba su rostro en ellas. Estos no eran sus amigos de verdad, ellos no dirían este tipo de cosas.

¿O quizá sí? 

─ Eres el peor hijo de todos, de verdad que me arrepiento de que mi sangre corra en tus venas. Seguirás siendo el mismo fracasado de siempre. ─ rió una sombra igualita a la de su padre; detrás de ésta se asomaban dos sombras más como si fueran de dos niños pequeños.

_**Ya no importa,** _

─ Hermano, nunca nos caíste bien, ni nos importaste. Además, eras muy malo en todos los juegos que jugábamos contigo. ─ dijo una de las pequeñas sombras, mientras que la otra simplemente se reía.

_**Tan sólo soy una persona,** _

Todas las sombras iban desapareciendo en cuanto terminaban de decir su frase, pero siempre que una de ellas se esfumaba aparecía otra. Parecían tener un solo objetivo: burlarse.

Steve ya no aguantaba. Estaba agitado, suspiraba cansadamente, cayó sobre sus rodillas en la superficie negra y plana, mientras seguía tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

─ Oh, Steve, ─ habló la voz de una mujer ─ Me alegro de haberme divorciado de ti y no tener hijos tuyos; nada más imagínate, habrían salido igual de fracasados como su padre.

_**Destrúyanme por completo,** _

Lorelei, o la sombra con la figura de Lorelei sin rostro a excepción de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que incitaba miedo, desapareció enseguida, pero el desfile de las sombras no había acabado ahí.

La figura humanoide de un hombre aparecía de poco en poco, hasta que Steve pudo descifrar que se trataba de Phil. Trató de rogarle por ayuda, pero nada pudo salir de sus labios. Parecía que los llevaba sellados con cinta adhesiva, a pesar de que estaban libres.

─ Steve, jamás me importaste. Ni siquiera por un puto segundo me importaste, ─ los ojos del nombrado se llenaron de lágrimas, amenazando con romper en llanto ─ No eres importante, y nunca lo serás para nadie de aquellos a quienes amas. Porque no lo mereces.

_**Y deséchenme lejos.** _

La sombra de Phil se esfumó igual de poco en poco, no tenía rostro ni nada, solo una sonrisa terrorífica. Steve se veía patético ahí, tirado en la superficie plana y oscura, desnudo, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Cuando creyó que todo había acabado, miró hacia abajo y vió algo.

Un reflejo.

Un reflejo suyo, como si aquella superficie negra simulara un espejo. Sin embargo, esta imagen idéntica de él desnudo no tenía un rostro como él sentía que tenía el suyo, tan solo se trataba del contorno de su cuerpo y cabello desaliñado.

Lentamente, una sonrisa enorme y malévola se dibujó en aquel reflejo parecido al de Steve, lo cual le asustó y lo obligó retroceder. La sombra se salió del piso oscuro como si pasara de una segunda dimensión a una tercera, acercándose a él.

─ Estás solo, y sabes que mereces morir.

La sombra oscura con la figura de Steve se rió como si fuera un monstruo, asustando al verdadero Steve y logrando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro silenciosamente, mientras suspiraba agitado. En el momento en que la sombra se lanzó encima de él para atacarle quiso gritar como si no hubiera un mañana, pero en cambio, abrió los ojos y despertó rápidamente.

Dió un sobresalto de su cama sentándose de un impulso sobre ella, agitado, respirando fuertemente. Tenía su abdomen y pecho descubierto, tan solo estaba vistiendo unos pants con los cuales siempre duerme.

Notó que estaba todo sudado, sus mechones rubios estaban pegados en su frente y su cuello, además de notar sobre la sábana de la cama un óvalo de sudor. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Estaba en su habitación, en su solitaria casa.

Miró al buró que se encontraba a uno de los lados de su cama, observó un vaso de vidrio con algo de líquido dentro del objeto. Su cabeza le dolía bastante, y si le dolía debido al alcohol, ¿qué mejor opción que volver a tomar alcohol? Una vez el vaso vacío lo volvió a asentar sobre su buró.

Carraspeó la garganta, sintió asco de sí mismo y rápidamente entró a darse una ducha. Parecía ser ya pasado el mediodía. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo y cabeza, apoyó ésta contra la pared de su baño y puso sus dos manos a cada lado.

Comenzó a mover su cabeza de manera que se la estaba golpeando contra la pared. Estaba crudo del día anterior, treinta y uno de diciembre, y ni siquiera recordaba qué había hecho o a dónde había salido.

_Felicidades, Steve. Al menos llegaste a tu casa para el primer día de 1991_. Escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar. Abrió los ojos y enseguida cerró las llaves de la regadera para tomar una toalla y amarrarla a su cintura.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal de su casa vio a quien menos se esperaba que esté ahí. Se sorprendió, y pequeñas gotas de agua de las puntas de su cabello caían sobre sus hombros y brazos, comenzando a deslizarse sobre su torso desnudo, hasta fusionarse con la toalla amarrada a la cintura de Steve.

•

─ Creí que no querías volver a verme. ─ Steve tenía la voz rasposa, como si le empezaran los síntomas de la gripa.

─ Sólo vine a ver si seguías vivo, eso es todo.

Phil se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una mueca de cansancio a su amigo y rodando los ojos al cielo azul. Ambos sonrieron ya que era una broma, riendo ligeramente y sintiendo una ola de nostalgia.

Steve se hizo a un lado para indicarle a su compañero de banda que era invitado en su casa; éste se sintió agradecido de aún ser considerado su amigo. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos una vez ambos dentro, caminando por el pasillo principal de la gran casa de Steve.

Era millonario, ¿qué se esperaba de la casa de alguien así? Cuando pasaron para la cocina, Phil notó varias botellas de vino vacías en el suelo; contó al menos unas quince. La luz del sol en su máximo punto aún entraba por las ventanas y se reflejaba en el vidrio de los envases de cristal.

Giraron a la izquierda para llegar a la sala, ambos se sentaron en los dos sofás largos y lujosos que eran separados en medio por una mesa de cristal. Steve, tan solo con una toalla arrollada en la cintura, se sentó en uno de los sofás. Phil estaba acostumbrado, más de ocho años de conocerle, en algún momento tuvo que ver desnudo a su amigo; y viceversa.

─ ¿Has estado bebiendo, verdad? ─ una mueca se dibujó en el rostro del de cabello corto, mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra en el sofá. Steve rodó los ojos al techo.

─ Sí, madre, he estado bebiendo. ─ contestó con fastidio y en mala broma; Phil desvió la mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

─ O sea, ─ hizo la representación de una explosión con sus manos, luego se cruzó de brazos ─ Mandaste todo a la mierda. Los dos meses en rehabilitación, y el mes que estuviste sobrio por tu propia cuenta.

Steve oía a todo lo que decía su amigo, "oía", porque mientras Phil estaba hablando como un perro rabioso, el de cabello largo agarró la cajita de Marlboro sobre su mesa de centro y sacó un cigarro de ahí.

Lo colocó entre sus labios; buscó entre todas las cosas que estaban regadas en la mesa de cristal un encendedor, hasta que lo encontró, lo prendió, y comenzó a dar caladas a su cigarrillo. Se encontraba tranquilo, pero su pierna comenzó a dar rápidos brinquitos, denotando ansiedad.

─ Además estás fumando. Me parece perfecto.

─ Qué amable, gracias.

Ambos contestaron con ironía. Steve sacudió su cigarro en el cenicero sobre la mesa de cristal en frente suyo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y si éstos hubieran sido armas ya se habrían disparado el uno al otro. Pero por suerte no lo eran.

─ ¿Por qué te haces daño a ti mismo? ─ el tono de Phil se suavizó.

─ Porque lo merezco, a nadie le importa, y ya ni a mí mismo me importa. ─ succionó de nuevo su cigarro, teniéndolo entre sus dedos índice e intermedio, mientras expulsaba el humo grisáceo fuera de sus labios.

Su pierna seguía dando brinquitos de ansiedad.

─ Steve, coño, ¿cuándo vas a entender que a mí me importas? Por más que me moleste contigo, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

Le ofreció un cigarro a Phil, éste enseguida se negó. Steve estaba muy consciente de que su amigo no bebía ni fumaba más desde hacía ya como cinco años, pero aún así lo tentó. Lo admiraba por su gran fuerza de voluntad, ya que Phil por su propia cuenta dejó el alcohol y el tabaco.

─ Bueno, el día de la fiesta de Joe estabas muy molesto que creí que jamás volveríamos a vernos.

─ Estás exagerando; tampoco es como si ya no quisiera volver a verte o algo así. ─ Phil se encogió de hombros.

─ La verdad es que yo tampoco hubiera aguantado mucho más sin volver a hablar contigo. ─ ambos sonrieron tiernamente.

─ ¿Y sabes qué? Aunque no lo quieras creer, Steve, eres una buena persona. Sólo que estás en el camino equivocado.

El nombrado bajó la mirada y sonrió apenado, además de que su pierna dejó de dar brinquitos. Siempre se ponía así cuando recibía cualquier tipo de cumplido o algo por el estilo. Sobre todo de alguien a quien él admiraba mucho, como en este caso, a Phil. Steve le propuso a su amigo invitarlo a almorzar.

Los dos eran amantes de la comida china, así que fueron a pie a un puesto de comida china no muy lejos de casa de Steve. Unos fans de la banda los reconocieron y les pidieron sus autógrafos. Phil no comió nada de carne, pero ambos amigos la pasaron muy bien al aire libre, disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

Cuando terminaron su comida se despidieron con un abrazo, y tanto Phil como Steve estaban muy contentos de haber arreglado las cosas entre ellos. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían es que sería muy probablemente la última vez que disfrutarían de algo como esto.

Cada quien tomó un camino diferente; Phil pidió un taxi y fue rumbo a su casa, mientras que Steve pasaría a la farmacia por alguna pastilla que le quite el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a crecerle. Además de sentir que quizá se enfermaría de gripa o alguna otra enfermedad respiratoria.

─ ¿Me puedes dar algo para el dolor de cabeza, por favor? Y unos somníferos. ─ sonrió el guitarrista débilmente.

En la farmacia, la señorita que estaba atendiendo asintió con la cabeza y se giró de espaldas para buscar dichos medicamentos. Mientras eso, Steve tocaba con sus dedos la superficie de madera del mostrador como si fuera un teclado, cuando bajó su vista se fijó en algo que le llamó la atención. "Paroxetina", leyó en un frasco que contenía pastillas.

Las agarró con una mano y leyó detrás de éste. "Fármaco antidepresivo inhibidor selectivo de la recaptación de serotonina en las terminaciones nerviosas... Debe tomarse de dosis diaria una sola pastilla de preferencia durante el desayuno... Es aconsejable evitar el consumo de alcohol mientras esté tomando este medicamento".

─ ¿Sería todo? ─ preguntó la señorita, cuando asentó dos frascos de pastillas en el mostrador, frente a Steve.

─ Y también esto, por favor. ─ le mostró otro frasco donde se leía "paroxetina".

•

Para Steve, ya no había mañana que sea diferente.

Se hallaba solo en su casa, como últimamente solía estarlo, y mientras estaba acostado en su cama sintió cómo silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban desde los extremos de sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas, hasta aterrizar en la superficie blanda de su colchón.

Esta horrible sensación le obligó a levantarse, ya que estaba despierto desde hacía media hora. Todo estaba oscuro, dedujo que era de noche. Miró su reloj sobre su buró; marcaba las 3:54 de la madrugada exactamente. Se secó las lágrimas bruscamente, sollozando apenas, y se levantó haciéndose paso hasta su cocina.

Buscó en alguno de sus cajones de por ahí el frasco de antidepresivos. Apenas lo encontró sacó tantas pastillas como pudo, y para tragarlas lo hizo con lo primero que vieron sus ojos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Una botella de vodka a la mitad. Se tiró quien sabe cuántas pastillas dentro de su boca y las tragó con ayuda de ese líquido. Tragó tanto de éste como pudo para que todas las pastillas pasen. Hizo una mueca, pero se tragó todas.

Los días anteriores había seguido las reglas que se hallaban detrás en la etiqueta del frasco. "En el desayuno... Una pastilla diaria... No tomar con alcohol." Pero al cabo de unos días ya no le importaba. Ya nada importaba.

_**Si mi vida fuera importante,** _

Continuó bebiendo de la botella de vodka, cuando sacudió el frasco de las pastillas notó que ahora éste estaba vacío. Se había gastado aproximadamente veinte pastillas en menos de una semana. Steve tenía más problemas de los que él mismo creía tener.

Quería más. Necesitaba tragarse más pastillas. Entonces buscó en otro de sus cajones los somníferos que había comprado junto con los antidepresivos. Pensó que para conciliar el sueño debía tomarse al menos unas diez. Definitivamente no era la dosis correcta.

Asentó la botella de alcohol vacía junto a ambos frasquitos, los dos igual de vacíos, sobre la meseta de mármol en su cocina. Con su torso desnudo y tan solo vistiendo unos pants holgados, regresó caminando hasta su cuarto.

_**Preguntaría si viviré o moriré,** _

En su trayecto, sin querer eructó y se sintió provocado, como si fuera a vomitar. Se tocó el abdomen y se detuvo en frente de su armario, en el cuarto de al lado de su habitación. Se restregó sus manos en su cara, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo cerca de su armario.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía verse a él mismo, o bueno, podía ver su propio reflejo, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Bajó sus manos a los respectivos lados de su torso. Se miró por unos segundos.

Mierda, parecía un anoréxico, si no es que en realidad era uno y simplemente Steve no quería aceptarlo. Últimamente no comía para nada bien. Observó su pecho y abdomen, notando que sus costillas estaban a punto de salirse de su piel. Vio sus brazos igualmente delgados, luego a sus huesudas manos.

_**Pero sé que las respuestas,** _

Se acercó al espejo lentamente, ahora fijándose en el reflejo de su rostro. Con sus dedos estiró debajo de sus ojos rasgados, notando las enormes ojeras y bolsas que tenía alrededor de éstos. Sus pómulos resaltados y sus labios agrietados acompletaban el horror que veía en el espejo, aparte de su melena rubia desarreglada.

Asqueado de sí mismo, frunció su rostro y en un acto imprudente de ira lanzó un puñetazo al espejo. A pesar de que Steve se hallaba en un estado débil, el espejo no era muy resistente de por sí. Enseguida se quebró desde un mismo punto a sus alrededores, como si una gota de agua cayera en un charco.

Con el espejo quebrado, el guitarrista miró su reflejo una vez más. Su imagen se veía distorsionada en los trozos rotos del espejo, como si hubieran varios de él, aunque todos partían desde uno mismo. Así se encontraba Steve por dentro. Roto en varias partes.

_**Se hallan lejos de este mundo.** _

Se retiró de enfrente del espejo. Giró sobre su propio eje para dirigirse a su habitación de una vez por todas. Ya ahí, se acostó en su cama con las sábanas revueltas, se hizo bolita y cerró sus ojos lentamente. Sintió una ola de cansancio de la nada. Enseguida se durmió.

Y lo que Steve no sabía, es que esa sería la última vez que tendría la fuerza para abrir sus ojos, al menos en este mundo, ya que se acostó a dormir y jamás volvió a despertar. Los seis meses que la banda se estaba tomando de descanso nunca se completaron.

Él no lo sabía, ni nunca lo sabría. Ya no sentía nada, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, o si estaba soñando. Dejó de respirar en pocos minutos, y su alma dejó su cuerpo finalmente. Al menos ahora estaría en paz. Dejó de sufrir, y las voces de su cabeza se callaron de una vez por todas.

_**Ciérrenme todas las puertas,** _  
_**Mantengan a aquellos que amo lejos de mí.** _

•

_**Los niños del reino,** _  
_**Nunca están solos.** _

Nunca se enteró que murió. Nunca se enteró de que su alma ya no se encontraba más con su cuerpo físico. Tal como un sticker o una pegatina, su alma se había despegado tal cual de su cuerpo en el mundo físico que conocemos el resto de los mortales.

Estaba acostado, sabía reconocer la posición en la que estaba su cuerpo, aunque ya no sea físico. Steve se hallaba en posición fetal, con sus manos casi chocando con la punta de su nariz.

Sus pulmones se llenaron una vez más. ¿De oxígeno? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro.

Su diafragma volvió a expandirse, y luego se contrajo. Había respirado aire fresco, como si se tratara de aire puro y nuevo. Suspiró suavemente mientras con delicadeza abría sus ojos del color del cielo. Tanto blanco casi le deja ciego por completo.

Tras parpadear unas cuantas veces, volvió a respirar. Sintió cómo su rostro estaba asentado sobre algo demasiado suave, como si fuera un peluche o algo así. Con una mano acarició la superficie blanca y blanda en la que se hallaba acostado.

No estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba, pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarse. Porque sabía que este debería ser un lugar mejor. O al menos eso quería esperar. Después de un buen rato, al fin se dignó a levantarse.

Primero se sentó, observando que definitivamente todo a su alrededor era blancura total. No estaba sorprendido, tampoco asustado. Simplemente era mera curiosidad. Eso era todo. Luego, decidió ponerse de pie.

De nuevo, estaba desnudo, tanto por su torso como la parte de sus piernas. Con sus pies sintió de nuevo aquella blanda superficie. Le agradaba ya que le hacía sentir ligeras cosquillas en las plantas de los pies.

Sin mucho más que hacer, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde coño ir. Todo se veía igual. Pero su instinto parecía estarle guiando, sin él saberlo al cien por ciento. Pero confió. Por primera vez en años confió en sí mismo de nuevo, algo que le costaba hacer hasta hace poco. Miró hacia atrás. Todo era lo mismo en cualquier dirección.

_Caminante, no hay camino. Son sólo tus huellas. El camino se hace al andar._

Volvió su vista al frente, no caminó mucho hasta que notó cómo una neblina se iba haciendo hacia los lados, como dejándole ver aquello tan preciado que la misma neblina ocultaba. Algo dorado, muy brillante, se hacía paso entre la neblina. Steve se tapó los ojos con una mano, aunque no por completo. Agudizó su vista.

Una vez la neblina se dispersó en su totalidad y la luz que le cegaba cesó, pudo bajar su mano lentamente mientras permitía a sus ojos ver por una vez más. Su quijada cayó ligeramente cuando vio aquello, que de igual forma se había reflejado en sus bellos ojos del color del mar.

Se trataban de unas puertas doradas brillantes de mínimo tres metros de altura. Tenían varios dibujos o estampados como círculos y espirales en ellas, como si fueran un tipo de rejas pero definitivamente no se podían comparar con unas simples rejas.

Sorprendido, y por mera curiosidad la cual parecía ser una emoción dominante en este momento, Steve colocó una mano sobre las puertas doradas e inmensas. Ligeramente las empujó, y como por arte de magia se abrieron.

_**Por lo que sabemos debemos buscar,** _  
_**Cada uno nuestra propia paz,** _

Dio un brinquito, del pequeño susto que se había llevado cuando las puertas hicieron este movimiento. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue un rechino de parte de las mismas, al momento de abrirse. Steve sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que era bienvenido.

No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer a continuación y dudando sobre si pasar o no, simplemente confió en su instinto una vez más. Las puertas doradas le daban la bienvenida, él era el invitado, y entonces al fin caminó entre ellas. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, al menos en años. Al fin se sintió bien consigo mismo.

_**Porque se nos ha prometido,** _  
_**Una tierra solamente nuestra.** _

•

Los ojos rojizos de Phil, debido a tanto llanto durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, no podían despegarse de aquel féretro de madera brillante. Saber que el cuerpo fallecido de su mejor amigo estaba ahí adentro simplemente le rompía el corazón cada vez que cruzaba algo parecido por su mente.

Estaban dentro de una iglesia durante plena misa, y el Padre estaba dando el evangelio o quién sabe qué, porque Phil no estaba prestando mucha atención que se diga. Su mente quería viajar al lugar donde estaba su amigo, pero no lo logró.

Tenía un pitido irritante penetrándole los oídos, sus ojos amenazaban con seguir derramando lágrimas sobre su saco de color gris. Cómo no seguir llorando, después de todo era el funeral de Steve. Al lado de Phil, en la misma banca de la iglesia se hallaban sus otros amigos, Joe, Sav y Rick.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el guitarrista pudo ver que todos se pusieron de pie, y entonces él los imitó, siendo el último en hacerlo. La misa había terminado, ahora enterrarían el ataúd en tierra del Reino Unido, país en el que Steve nació y murió.

Una vez todos afuera, sin embargo no tan lejos de tal iglesia esperaron al Padre quien era un señor de la tercera edad a que salga bien cubierto al frío clima de Inglaterra durante pleno enero, y finalmente cubrieron el féretro colocándole tierra encima.

Una vez este proceso terminado, varias personas, familiares y amigos, se acercaron a dejar flores y regalos, varios de ellos se hallaban sollozando. Phil estaba congelado, no podía hacer nada. Simplemente veía a todos pasar, dejar algo, e irse. Y listo. Era todo.

La gente comenzó a irse por caminos separados una vez dejaban sus regalos a los pies de la tumba del guitarrista fallecido. Quedando así, solo el resto de los de Def Leppard. En la tumba podía leerse "En memoria de Stephen M. Clark, quien murió el ocho de enero de 1991 a la edad de treinta años. Los recuerdos son tesoros, fragantes y dulces, para apreciar, para aferrarse, para siempre".

Phil derramó otra lágrima una vez leyó esto por casi la sexta vez consecutiva. Rick se acercó a él y colocó su única mano en el hombro del guitarrista, dándole una sonrisa débil. Luego Sav se acercó, haciéndole una seña al baterista. Ambos se fueron caminando de ahí.

Joe estaba hincado dejando unas flores a los pies de aquella lápida oscura, la observó por un momento y finalmente se puso de pie. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se paró junto a Phil. Le miró por unos segundos, a punto de decirle algo, pero mejor no lo hizo. Ambos volvieron a mirar las letras plasmadas en la tumba; insuficientes para describir a Steve.

─ Dime, Joe, ─ la voz de Phil comenzó a quebrarse ─ ¿Por qué siempre las mejores personas son las que mueren primero?

No resistió más, y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir una vez más de los ojos del guitarrista, casi sin control. El vocalista le miró con tristeza. Phil restregó sus manos en su rostro tratando de detener las lágrimas, pero simplemente eran muchas. Joe pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, consolándolo.

─ Cuando vas a un jardín lleno de flores, ¿cuáles son las que arrancas primero?

Preguntó el vocalista de la nada, sacando de onda a su amigo quien dejó de sollozar unos segundos.

Pero luego, Phil entendió a lo que Joe se refería.

─ Las más hermosas de todas.

_Hay una infinidad de estrellas,  
Y ahora hay una más con todas ellas._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, dejaron kudos o lo que sea que hayan hecho con respecto a esta historia :') si hay algo que faltó, o que podría mejorar me lo pueden decir ;) quiero mejorar en lo que pueda!
> 
> yyyy espero haya sido de su gusto, nos veremos en otra historia, si es que sigo publicando por aquí! :'}


End file.
